


Leave it in My Dreams

by TheMVPingler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Angst, Consensual Mind Control, Drama, Dream life, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, POV Multiple, Psychological Drama, Redeemed Ben Solo, Romance, Rough Sex, Sith Empire, Sith Rey, Sith Training, Soft sex, True Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMVPingler/pseuds/TheMVPingler
Summary: Kylo Ren, now Ben Solo, lives - but something is different about Rey, and he can't seem to put his finger on it. The Sith are supposed to be a distant memory by now, but can the galaxy ever truly be at peace?The Sith can't live on forever, can they?Only in her dreams, it seems...For now.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Leave it in My Dreams

The remainder of the Death Star’s ruins fell into a deep, comforting gray around them.

For the first time, the seemingly drab world around Ben, once Kylo, blossomed before his eyes as they opened once again -

Forever.

_I’m not… dead…_

He fell back from Rey with a heavy head, astounded at her kiss, but also because the force had spared him his life. What an amazing gift, after all that he’d caused and done - but Palpatine was gone, the empire eradicated, and Rey stabilized.

It was all over now. 

_Finally, after all these years..._

As Rey opened her eyes in return, a glimmer of red surfaced for just a moment, but quickly vanished as she smiled quietly at him.

“Ben…” Reaching a hand up to his face, she caressed his scarred cheek with a gentle thumb -

“We did it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Long chapters of this story are currently in draft form, so the lack of content as of now will surely be filled by this Friday. Comment down below, and let me know what you think! It's been quite awhile since I've written anything, so hopefully I end up doing a good job with this story lol. It's surely going to be a long one :)


End file.
